


Fast Paced

by Rosemunde



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence, During aou, F/M, Will Add as I go, before aou, possible spoliers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemunde/pseuds/Rosemunde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ilsa Von Strucker is the daughter of Wolfgang Von Strucker. During a winter break from school she learns about the forbidden parts of Strucker Castle. She meets Pietro and Wanda pre-testing and soon develops a small crush on Pietro that may flame into more. Her own origins are foggy and could possibly be more connected to other characters that could pop up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mother Strucker

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea after spending a night wondering just what went on before Age of Ultron. I have way too many ideas half the time and I'm in denial about how Pietro's character ended. Sorry for anyone who hasn't seen the movie yet, so if you have great, if you have not you should probably turn back now and run to your local cinema. ENJOY!

Ilsa Von Strucker never knew what her father had done for a living. She was always told that he was a very busy man and that she didn't need to know. Knowing how her father was, he always wanted to keep her in the dark about everything. When she was 5 he sent her to a prestigious boarding school for her to have the finest education the world could offer. After she finished and managed to get a full ride to Oxford he was even more proud. She was his pride and joy. Ilsa knew she was loved and knew that someday she would be able to explore the depths of Strucker Castle, and yet she felt like what was in the void of the house would find her first.

It started the winter she came home. She had been sitting at the large wood table in the dining hall that could fit 15, and had when she was a child. She was reading a book meant for the classes in the spring when her father approached her.  
“Ilsa, I have people I would like you to meet.” He spoke, his voice crisp in the air. This was the business tone she had grown used to hearing.  
“Yes father?” She spoke, not looking up from the pages. She didn't want to get to know more people.  
Wolfgang grabbed the book from her hand. “I applaud your thirst for reading, but Ilsa my lovely pay attention.”  
She looked at the two people standing behind her father. They looked like they had been living who knows where. They looked tired and malnourished, like most of the people in the village below them. Sokovia had its strange people, and these two would qualify to be in that category.  
“Ilsa, this is Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. They will be working with me for a while. They are at or near your age, so I expect you will be nice to them. Please, make sure the cook makes a big feast this evening. I have work to do, so you will be in charge of them for now. Make sure they get baths and clothes.”  
“Yes father.” She spoke, reaching for her book.  
“You will get this back when I come back. Right now I need you to watch them.”  
“Father-”  
“Ilsa Adelaide enough.” He looked at her, his face in that expression that meant he would not hesitate to hit her. He had only done so once, and that was when she refused to get in the car to go to the airport for her flight.  
She looked at the table. “Yes father.”  
“Good!” He smiled. “I will return later.” He left the dining hall, her book in his hand.  
Ilsa sighed and looked at the duo. Pietro had shoulder length dark hair, tired looking eyes and a ripped jacket. Wanda had the same shade of dark hair, but it was longer. She had on a tattered looking dress and looked equally as tired. “Do you speak English at least?” She looked at them, unsure.  
They both nodded in unison. Wanda looked at Ilsa. “You are so pretty.”  
Ilsa felt her cheeks turn red. “Thank you. If you'll follow me I can lead you to the bathrooms where you can shower.” She got up and started to head to the gigantic stone staircase that led to the upstairs. “It's ok, it's not as scary as it looks. Believe me.”  
Wanda and Pietro followed her. They were scared, but this is what they were supposed to do. Before what they had actually signed up for would start. Pietro walked next to Ilsa. “Do you know why we are here?”  
“No, I am not allowed to know. All I know is my father is a very important man and that I am to never know the specifics of his work.” She stood at the top of the stairs. “Beyond here is a bathroom, and over here is my room, but you are welcome to use it. I will return in a moment to give you clothes and warm towels.”  
“Thank you.” They both spoke.  
“Twins? You have to be twins. No one speaks in unison with their older or younger sibling. Who is older though?”  
Pietro raised his hand. “Twelve minutes.”  
“That would explain why you are the protective one. It's ok, I noticed whenever you stood in front of her.” Ilsa gave a small nod. “'Devil is in the details Ilsa' My father always says. Always pay attention to every small thing that someone may do. I'll be back with your towels and clothes.” She walked away.  
Pietro looked at Wanda. “Are you sure we should do this?”  
“What other choices to we have Pietro? I don't want to live below anymore.” She went to the bathroom on the left.  
Pietro took the one in Ilsa's room. The walls were a dull shade of gray, like steel. Her bedding was nearly the same color, along with the walls in the actual bathroom. Gray everywhere. He shrugged and started to undress. He threw his jacket, shirt, dingy jeans and socks onto the floor, making sure to not hit the rug that was shockingly black. Pietro stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water. It hit him and he felt like this was as close to heaven as he was going to get.  
Ilsa walked up the steps, her arms full of clothes and towels. She didn't know how many of each they would need. She always used two, one for the body and one for her hair. It was more difficult considering she had decided to spontaneously cut off all her hair during finals week as a stress relief. She didn't regret it, but her father was very quiet when she came home. He didn't like knowing she did things without even consulting him. He was controlling and only wanted what was best for her he felt. Like when she decided to ask about her mother. That was one of the things they never discussed. Ilsa never knew who her mother was, and she made the mistake of asking about her one Christmas. Wolfgang had yelled and screamed at her for being ungrateful and if she wanted the mother who abandoned her as soon as she was born then she could go. She never brought her up again, but the question always nagged at her. Ilsa dropped out of her own head whenever she heard someone singing, a rare thing in the castle period. It was coming from her room, and it was a tenor. She lightly knocked on the door. “I brought towels and clothes. I'll just leave them on the counter.” Ilsa said, doing so. She could feel her face going red at the fact that there was a guy in her room. That wasn't ever permitted at all. She ran to the other bathroom. “Here are the clothes and towels Wanda.”  
“Thank you very much.” She said rather tersely like Ilsa had interrupted something.  
Ilsa went back downstairs and into the kitchen. “Millie, father says to expand the food tonight. We have guests and you know how he loves to show off.”  
Millie the cook, who looked like she had been at Strucker Castle since it was built nodded with a laugh. “I will make the best.”  
“Please let that include your pasta.” Ilsa pleaded. She loved Millie's pasta dishes.  
“I make it just for you.” Millie started getting things out of the cupboard.  
Someone cleared their throat behind them. “Excuse me, what do I do with my clothes?” Pietro inquired, holding his dirty ones.  
“I take them.” Millie grabbed them and went on her way, leaving them alone with each other.  
“You look a lot nicer. Not that you didn't before. I just mean you look nice without all the dirt and stuff.” Ilsa said, trying to not feel like a moron.  
“Thank you. What do I do now?”  
“Well, would you like a tour?” She looked at him, hoping he would say yes.  
“Yes, WE would” Wanda stood next to Pietro, this time standing nearly in front of him. Wanda knew that there was a subtle attraction between them and the last thing she needed was for him to muck this up. They had one shot at bettering themselves and she wasn't going to have her brother involved with the girl who's father was in charge of the whole deal.  
Ilsa led them around and gave a brief description of each room. She felt a bit like she wasn't even wanted around by them. This was her own house and she felt like she was bothering them.  
“Dinner time!” Millie yelled as they returned to the dining area.  
Ilsa led them to the table where her father was already sitting. He had left her book on her placemat. “I told you I would return it.”  
“I-I'm not very hungry. Excuse me father.” Ilsa apologized, grabbed her book, and ran to her room. She didn't want anything to do with the twins. Well, not if Wanda was going to push her around. Maybe it was just the idea of being somewhere new that was making Wanda short with her. Ilsa shrugged it off and delved back into her novel. Maybe tomorrow would be full of more promise than tonight.


	2. Spiderwebs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a while Ilsa starts to notice how different the twins are whenever they come around. She doesn't see one or the other at the same exact time most of the time. Wolfgang has become more secretive about what he is up to, and a few screams unravel something inside Ilsa that needs to be repaired. Is there an even deeper conspiracy than we know about? Ilsa seems like a calm tempered college age girl, but there could be more than meets the eye with her. Conspiracies, odd dreams, and the occasional tainted cuppa hot cocoa are what deep lies are made of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bear with me, I have been mulling over this one for a few days. Also be patient because things will start to make sense after a while. Laying down groundwork for this one has taken deeper thinking and a lot of paper crumpling and coffee. I hope you enjoy it though. :)

Ilsa saw the Maximoffs off and on for weeks, or sometimes she would see Pietro and not Wanda, and vice versa. The noises in the walls started again. First in was whispers, then they progressed to screams and yells making Ilsa have to wear earbuds whenever she would get ready for bed. She needed to drown out the screams, or else the nightmares would start again. Ilsa was in for a rude awakening. One night in particular Ilsa laid in bed, tossing and turning in her sleep. Her brain was throwing nightmares left and right. Slaps from a faceless woman, Fist fights with mouthless girls around the age she was when she was sent off to boarding school. There were always faceless, mouthless, limbless people coming after her, the smell of hospital clinging to her nose, the screams of a small infant in her ears. She woke up screaming again, her screams echoing of the cold walls of the castle. It hadn't happened in a very long time, and yet she felt like it had never happened at all.   
Wolfgang ran in, still wearing the labcoat he wore whenever he had to deal with the forbidden part of the castle. “Ilsa what's going on?!” He spoke, looking at her. He already knew what the answer would be, and he was already contemplating how to handle it. She was starting to break again, and the last fix didn't help. He needed to talk to the boss before he made any executive decisions.  
“T-They're back.” She breathed, tears streaming down her face. “The nightmares about the faceless people.” She had had them since she was a child, the nightmares about the scary people. They had started when she had been sent away at the age of 5 to the boarding school. After she got there, she lived in constant fear. She had never told Wolfgang about it, about the mean ladies there who had been so keen to make sure she was trained in self defense and how to handle weapons. She knew her father had probably paid four times what most of the parents who had sent their daughters there had. She learned a great many things, but was never allowed to tell anyone about them or else the mean ladies would find out and try to kill her. One had tried when she was there and she was stopped whenever one of the headmasters had taken her aside and whispered something. She had let go of Ilsa and made sure to keep away from her.   
“It is alright Ilsa. There is nothing to be afraid of, I promise.” Wolfgang spoke, hugging her. “How about I have Millie make you some cocoa?”   
She nodded,wiping her tears away. “That would be nice.”   
Wolfgang called down to the kitchen and Millie appeared a few minutes later, mug in hand. “I make it special for you Ilsa.” Millie handed the mug to Wolfgang and disappeared downstairs.  
He handed it over to her. “Make sure you drink it all.” He left her room and waited.   
Ilsa drank the contents of the blue mug and started to feel a little bit drowsy. “Just gonna...” She fell back asleep instantly.   
Wolfgang carried her downstairs into the lab he had below the surface of the castle. “Stein, call Pierce. I have a bone to pick with him.” He set Ilsa down on the table, and made sure to strap her down.   
Stein called Pierce who's face appeared on the giant screen in front of him. “What can I do for you Baron?” He spoke, his American accent making Wolfgang's already tense eyebrow tense even more.  
“Had I known I would have this many issues with this one, I would've declined to keep it. She's remembering the Ops again. You said after this last time that it would never occur again.”  
“Yes well, the donor whom we harvested her from had a tendency to defy all things. I suggest you start from new again. How is the testing going?”  
“Perfectly. One down, one to go. How do you suggest I start over with the defective one?”  
“Well, it's been proven effective with the Soldier using electroshock has a positive effect on memory loss. You have to decided what is best for your asset. She did a good job in Norway though, before she went soft again.” Pierce ended the conversation, not too keen on keeping it going.   
Wolfgang looked at Ilsa and the scientists. “You make sure she doesn't remember a thing at all.” He ordered them around. “Last warning. If I have to do this again, you'll all be wishing I was more merciful.”  
The scientists scattered around the lab, making sure not to screw up this time.  
“What...is going on?” Pietro asked, a little weak from his working with Wolfgang.  
“She's broken, I have to fix her.” He injected Pietro with something. “Soon you'll forget you saw any of this.”  
Pietro stumbled back onto the bunk he was sleeping in. Everything going fuzzy. All he could recall before passing out was the sounds of Ilsa screaming.

Ilsa woke up the next morning in her room, a bit foggy in the head, and with a raging headache.   
“Good, you're awake.” Wolfgang spoke. “How do you feel?”  
“Like my head is splitting open. What happened?” She sat up, her hair catching the morning sun making it almost seem like a glowing red color.   
“You fell down the steps. Millie had made you hot cocoa and you tripped on the stairs going to get it. Banged your head pretty hard.” He explained, pointing to the mug on her table.   
“Oh my. I'm so sorry father. I shouldn't have been running should I?” She rubbed her head.   
“Exactly. Now, today I want you to rest. You may have caused yourself to get a concussion dear.” He left her room, sighing in relief that the electroshock worked.   
Ilsa looked around, her eyes catching the ribbons on her desk. They were from school when she was a child. Best in the class, Top of the class, proficient in this, that, skilled at ballet, top marks. All of them were exceptional awards for an exceptional child.   
Someone knocked on the door. The door opened and Wanda stood there. “Are you alright?”   
Ilsa nodded, “Yeah, perfectly fine.” She avoided eye contact with her.   
“Are you afraid of me?” Wanda asked.  
Ilsa nodded once more. She watched as Wanda's eyes flashed from normal to a dark red.   
“You should be...” She whispered, retreating back into the dark halls. Wanda gave a wicked laugh, making sure to keep the fear welling inside of her.   
Ilsa quickly dressed and went into the woods. It was what she had done when she was growing up. She loved to play in the woods, especially in the winter time. She started to walk around looking at all the trees when she stopped dead in her tracks. She had that feeling that someone was watching her. All of a sudden some snow kicked up into her face, and yet there was no wind to do so. She looked around panicking, and looking for something here she couldn't see. This was even more terrifying than the wolf that had almost torn her apart when she was 10. She had been playing in the woods whenever she was ambushed by a wolf that had its mouth poised over her neck ready to bite. One of the men who worked for her father had shot it just before it lunged. Ilsa quickly sprinted back to the castle, her head hurting worse than before. She felt horrible and like something bigger was looming. She was right, only she would never know just how far this all spanned.   
When she got back to the castle Wolfgang grabbed her. “I need you to stay in your room, don't come out, do not look for me, stay in your room. Do you understand me?”  
She nodded. “Father what's going on?” She watched a bunch of the men file down the hallway.  
“Ilsa, listen to me. Do. Not. Leave. Your. Room.” He had his hands on her cheeks. “I mean it. Do not disobey me.”  
She nodded, something she had been doing all day long. “What about Pietro and Wanda?”  
“They are not your concern.” He squeezed her face. “I hope someday you will forgive me.” He started to walk away.  
“Father?” She spoke, rubbing her face. “Father?!”  
Wolfgang walked on, a cruel smile blooming across his lips. There was going to be some revenge and he was very saddened that he would never be able to bear witness.


	3. Ill Equipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The invasion of Strucker castle has started. Ilsa leaves the safety of her room and ends up in the woods. There aren't as many people there to invade as she thought. Unbeknownst to her the invaders are The Avengers. Pietro saves the day, but that is soon reversed by the breaking down of Ilsa. The walls that have been put up inside her are crumbling down like the walls of Jericho, but what all will this mean in the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay. Work has been taking longer than usual. I'll try to have more chapter updates sooner rather than waiting for three days. I hope you enjoy this update. :)

Ilsa sat in the closet of her room, eyes closed, trying to think happy thoughts. She was scared and realized that maybe there would be no return of Wolfgang. She had no where else to go, and yet she didn't want to stay in the room. If something was going on, if her father was hurt was there anyone out there helping him? She quietly got out of the closet making sure to pay attention to any noises or things outside of the room. She quickly dressed in her Sokovian winter clothes and climbed out of the window. She carefully gripped the bricks of the castle, making sure to not slip and fall off of it. She had once when she was 14, but didn't break anything.   
The woods seemed to be a bit more lively than usual, the men her father had patrolling them were there, but there was something else as well. Hiding behind a tree, Ilsa observed outsiders in the woods. There was a man in mostly blue with a star on his chest, a smaller looking man with a dark maroon and black jacket and a vibrantly red haired woman wearing a black suit as well. Something didn't sit right with Ilsa, they seemed like they were up to no good. The woman looked familiar to her, she just couldn't quite figure it out.   
“Everything seems to be quiet over here.” The smaller maroon jacketed one spoke.  
Ilsa threw a snowball hoping to catch one of them off guard. It hit the blue wearing one right in the back of the head.   
“Barton now isn't the time for goofing off.” He snapped at the coat guy.  
“Wasn't me Cap.” He responded, readying his bow.   
The woman pulled out a couple pistols and looked around seeming to be waiting for something.  
Ilsa watched them, unsure of what their intentions were. Normally people who were set to invade the castle looked nothing like these three. “Interesting...”   
Ilsa nearly jumped out of her skin whenever someone grabbed the back of her coat. A hand went over her mouth.  
“Your father told you to stay in your room Ilsa.” Pietro hissed in her ear. He wasn't happy about this juxtaposition. Herr Strucker had told him to make sure she stayed and that no harm came to her. And here she was out in the open, which meant he had failed at his job. Not to mention the fact he couldn't cope with the idea of something happening to her. He had grown to like her over the past few months, and she was always nice to him. On the nights that Wanda was being tested on he would sit at the dinner table with her and listen to her read to him. One night a few weeks ago he had been too weak to even sit at the table with her. She had led him to the large chair by the fireplace, held him close and read. It was nice to be close to someone, and it was absolutely one of his dreams that lulled him to sleep whenever he hurt the most. He was intrigued by her, and he shouldn't have been. Wanda warned him about his feelings for her, telling him that if Strucker found out there would be serious repercussions for both of them. So he kept his distance, making sure to only check on her whenever Strucker was distracted or everyone was asleep within the castle walls. He ended up being caught by Strucker who made him start running until he felt like he was going to die. During the forced run last night he had inadvertently frightened her in the woods. He hadn't meant to, she had walked into the line of where he was running. To avoid her he had to swerve out of the way mid step causing a mini snow tornado down the way.   
Ilsa wiggled in his arms trying to get away. She didn't mean to get caught and having Pietro being the one who did catch her was bad.   
“Easy, I am taking my hand away. If you scream I will have no choice but to make you quiet.” He put his hand down.  
“Pietro what are you doing?” She whispered, leaning against the tree behind her.   
“I went to check on you and you were gone.” He looked at her, his blue eyes seeming to drill into her.   
“There are people in the woods.”   
“I know. Stay here. I mean it.” He was there and then gone within a half a second. That wasn't normal at all. There was no way a human could be that fast...could they?  
Ilsa watched the trio once more. The woman was looking around still, making Ilsa feel uneasy. It was like the woman knew she was there.  
“Doesn't Strucker have a kid?” The one called Barton looked at the one called Cap.  
“Not that I know of. Then again, anything seems to be possible nowadays.” Cap spoke, walking towards the tree Ilsa was tucked behind.   
Ilsa started to panic, the idea of being found was scary to her. As Cap walked next to her she hit him right in the face and took off.  
“What the heck...” He looked at the running away Ilsa. “Who was that?!”  
“I don't know!” Barton spoke, running after her.   
Ilsa kept running, then it happened. One of the flashes in her head. This feeling was familiar, like she had done this before. There was a brief moment where she felt like the flash in her head was real. Only she knew she was in the woods and not some courthouse in Norway. Her foot hit a tree root and she fell into the snow.  
“Stay right there.” Barton spoke, his voice scary and intimidating.  
Ilsa turned over, her eyes filling with fear.  
“What the f-” He started to say before something whooshed past him, knocking him down.  
“Ilsa!” Pietro grabbed her, making sure she was ok. “Hold on.” He held her tightly and whooshed away from Barton.  
Ilsa's insides felt like they were being blended around as he ran. She started to feel sick, like she was going to throw up as soon as he out her down.  
“Stay here.” Pietro warned, putting her down in a hollowed out tree. “I will come back.” He sped off leaving Ilsa feeling ill and scared at what he was. When he had come to Strucker castle there was no way he was that fast, and now he was a blur.   
She doubled over and puked into the snow. There was no way her father was responsible for this. She crawled back into the tree trunk, her knees to her chest. Her head hurt like there was something crumbling inside of her. There was something she was missing, only she couldn't figure it out. Her head was full of the scary people again, making her even more afraid. She couldn't scream or else someone would find her, and Pietro told her to stay put, but she couldn't, the pain was too much.   
“There's a thermal signature over here.” A robotic voice filled the air.   
Ilsa couldn't take it. She got out of the tree and stood there. It was time to fight or fly and she wasn't standing down.  
“Miss get out of the way.” A large red metal man stood in front of her. He had his hand outstretched.   
Ilsa kicked him in the metallic shin, her boots taking the brunt of the force.   
He grabbed her by the neck, holding her tightly. “I don't want to have to do this.”  
She kicked and struggled as she tried to break free. All she wanted to do was get back home, back to her room. The last thing she saw was the blur of Pietro behind him.


	4. She's Lost Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilsa is down for the count, and wakes up not realizing where she is. After a mild case of shock and realization she has a lot to think about. A small pep talk with Tony leads to more questions inside of her. Inside there is the evil growing, outside Ilsa is scared to know just what exactly she has been doing while not knowing. The game is on to figure out what exactly lurks inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super duper mega sorry for the exceedingly late update. I've been battling allergies and a mild case of a cold. Hopefully I can spring back into action once more. Enjoy the update. :)

Ilsa laid there unmoving, but not dead. The fight inside of her starting. The walls that had been carefully constructed by the electroshock therapy Strucker had done were starting to crumble. The missions and lies that had been locked away were being busted out, and there was no one to stop them.   
Tony Stark looked at the girl lying in the snow in front of him. “J, what is this thing?”  
“It would appear to be a woman sir.” Jarvis responded, giving a rather normal answer.  
“Someone has their sassy software installed today. No, who is she?”  
“Preliminary scans have no record of her, until there is sufficient identification, all I can say is she is a woman.”  
Tony sighed. “You are just full of life today aren't you. No need to respond, I already know what you'll say.” He picked her up, already shaken from a run in with Wanda. “Back to the Quinjet.”   
Inside the jet things were a bit tense. Clint Barton was laying there groaning in his half stupor while Steve (Cap) sulked and Bruce kinda just relaxed. There wasn't much to be said, the mission was a success, except for coming back one person heavier.   
“She looks like she's not even that old.” Tony remarked, looking at Ilsa. He gently grabbed her hand and scanned her right thumb. “Ok, let's fine out who you are.” He waited and then there was a PING indicating there was a file on her. “What the hell......”  
“What? What do you got?” Steve asked him.  
“There are several cases on high ranking officials with her finger prints in them, but no name for her. Oh wait.” Tony clicked on something else. “Ilsa Von Strucker. Father, the lovely Wolfgang, mother... it doesn't say who she is. No record of schooling until she reached Oxford. Almost done with it as well. Smart kid.”  
“Weird.” Steve spoke.  
“There's too much to look at here. It'll have to wait until we get to the tower.”  
“What do we do with her though? She's dangerous.”  
“You choked her out, I'm sure she'll be of no problem right now.”   
“I feel like she looks familiar though, like I've seen her face before.” Tony looked at her. “I just can't figure out where though.”   
“Hopefully she hasn't been one of your conquests.” Clint remarked from his spot on the table. “She and that fast little bastard seem to have a thing going on.”  
“You're delusional.” Steve spoke.  
“No, that little moron tried to come after me after I kinda gave her the squeeze.”   
Ilsa started mumbling in her sleep. Nothing distinguishable, just mumbles.  
“I just don't understand who does this to kids. She and that fast little bastard and the spacey one with the glowy eyes.” Clint gasped as he tried to sit up.  
“HYDRA does that's who.” Steve sat down in an empty chair. “Except for her, someone else started that, Strucker finished it.”  
Ilsa sat up, gulping in air and looking around. “YOU.” She locked eyes with Tony and immediately lunged at him, wrapping her hands around his neck this time.  
He gagged and tried to kick, hoping to collide with something.  
Steve grabbed her and tried to lock down her arms. She caught him with an elbow and broke free. She reached the door and started to turn the handle.  
Natasha swung in from nowhere and started her assault. She swung with a left hook and was met with the same move from Ilsa. She tried to swipe Ilsa's leg out from under her, while Ilsa dodged it. Natasha realized just what the starter was that made her this way.  
“Let me go now!” Ilsa yelled, still trying to open the door.   
Tony came up being her and got her in the neck with a sedative. “Next time choking costs extra.”  
Ilsa hit the floor with a solid thud, everything going dark inside her head. There was no telling what would emerge whenever she woke up once more.

~~Inside Ilsa~~

Ilsa “woke up” inside her head, back in Strucker castle. She was wearing a long white gown that looked like it had belonged to her great great grandmother. The shoulders were lace and it looked more like a wedding gown than a sleeping one. She got up out of bed, which was also white. Everything seemed to look brighter and more like heaven than what actually was in the castle itself. She walked down the steps and towards the dining room.  
Sitting where he usually sat was Pietro, wearing a white suit that matched his whitening hair.   
She looked at him, unsure of it all. “Am I dead?”  
“I do not think so. I think you are dreaming dear one.” He responded, conjuring up dishes on the table. “You look beautiful. Please, sit.” He motioned to the only empty seat at the table.  
She sat down, still weary of what was going on. “I was taken from home.”  
“Sh, sh, sh. In time.” He ladled some sort of soup into the bowl in between them. “There is too much going on inside your head that you have started to shut it all down.”  
Out of nowhere someone started pounding on the large part wood, part metal door behind her. They were shouting in a language she didn't understand.  
“Pietro?!” She looked at him, starting to panic.   
He hummed and continued on with serving her food. “Bread is good with soup. I like bread.” He handed her a piece. “You have done some not so nice things Ilsa.”  
“N-No... I'm a student at Oxford, I have my dad, I am a decent person.”  
The Pounding got louder with gunshots and gargling gasps adding to it.  
“Your head says otherwise.” He took a bite of his own bread. “You have to choose who you are. Are you good Ilsa, or the wicked one?”   
The door started to splinter apart. The gargles and gun shots getting even louder. Ilsa felt a sharp pain in her chest and heard beeping as well.   
“Time is short my love.” Pietro spoke, the table disappeared between them and they were both standing at this point.   
She walked towards him. “I don't want to be wicked! Please! PLEASE PIETRO!”   
“Times up...” His voice echoed as he disappeared, the door busting open and everything dark and evil that had been lurking sprang into the room.  
Ilsa gasped and woke up for real, looking at all of the people around her.  
“AND SHE'S BACK!” Tony yelled, sighing with relief. “Please tell me you're not gonna do that again.”  
Ilsa tried to move her arms, the clinking and yank back of cuffs preventing her from doing so. “What happened?” She looked at him, unsure of what was going on.  
“Well, I sedated you cause you kinda went crazy and then you sorta went into shock and now here we are.” He spoke, getting down to the point.   
She sighed, her heart rate returning to normal. “My head feels awful. Like there was a full scale riot inside.”  
“Yeah, that can happen after you've been shocked a half dozen times there.” Tony pulled up a scan of her brain. “You should have a significant amount of neurological damage and yet you have none. Why.”  
“I don't know. Look, I didn't even know about the shocking stuff. He kept a lot of secrets and below the castle I had no access to.” She shifted to try to ease the sleeping feeling in her arms. “Stein would always cart me back upstairs. And then my father would be angry with me for trying to go down there. I wasn't allowed to even ask about what he was doing, or ask about my mother. I did once and he nearly ripped out my throat.” She moved around again. “Is there any way you could let me free from these?”  
“Are you gonna go on another homicidal rampage?”  
“Probably not. My arms are going numb and I can't feel like left leg.”   
Tony uncuffed her and cuffed one of her ankles. “Sorry, I'm not taking any chances kid.”  
“I'm not a kid.” Ilsa rubbed her wrists where the cuffs had been. “Where is my father? Is he alright?” She rubbed her left eye, it feeling like it was going to pop out.   
“Your father unfortunately didn't make it. Your boyfriend and his sister got to him before we could.”  
Ilsa looked at him. “Y-You're lying. There's no way that they did this, Pietro especially.”  
“I wish I could say that was the real deal, but I can't. I'm sorry.” Tony handed her a bottle of water. “So, can I take a DNA sample to find out what exactly you are?”  
“Sure I guess.” She held out her arm.   
Tony took some blood and watched Ilsa. “This doesn't define who you are.”  
She looked at the floor. “I hurt people and I don't even know how I did. I was set off on missions that I don't remember, I was shocked into submission to believe that I am a good person when deep down inside I am a cold blooded murderess.” She started to cry. “I need to be locked away because I did this stuff.”  
“If I was locked up for every time one of my company's toys killed someone I would be in jail until I die and still be there afterwards. You did this without knowing what you were doing. I'm sorry this happened to you, but you can't cling to what you did and let it keep you back. Now, we're probably gonna need your help in finding your boyfriend and his sister.” he stuck a band-aid over the withdraw spot on her arm.  
“He's not my boyfriend.” Ilsa looked at him. “I'm not supposed to be anywhere near him. His sister made that clear.” She got up. “Can I have some food? I'm starving.”   
“Oh yeah.” He uncuffed her ankle. 'I'm definitely sure you're not gonna try to kill any of us. Taking on Thor is like taking on a tank so yeah.”   
She followed him to the kitchen, taking in the sight of everything. Something caught her eye in a separate part of the place. There was a robot on a table that looked like something she had seen in a drawing. “I know that thing.”  
“Yeah, we collected it from your place.” Bruce spoke, sitting behind a microscope.  
“No, I think I've seen it as a drawing before it was created.” She thought for a minute a flash of a memory going through her head. “I was 10 when I drew it. It was after the wolf in the forest. I wanted him to make me a toy that would keep me safe. This is the one I drew up, except it looked like a 10 year old drew it and it was awful.” She giggled. “I can't believe he made it. Well I can, but still.”   
“All right then, the creepy factor has just been turned up.” Tony remarked, handing her some snacks.  
“You don't understand, I was confined to the castle when I wasn't it school. All I had were the few drawings and all my books.” She munched on an apple slice. “The only company I had were my father's foot soldiers and then twins.” She blushed at the thought of Pietro. She wondered if he was thinking of her like she was him. She had a long way to go before everything would be alright again, but the idea of Pietro being there with her softened the idea of it. She felt a bit woozy and grabbed the wall.  
“Ilsa?” Bruce spoke, getting up. Before he could grab her she hit the floor again, out for the count once more. He carried her back to the room she was in and started hooking her up to monitors and machines. “I don't know what's gotten into her, but I don't know if she's gonna keep herself in control.”  
“Said the pot to the kettle.” Tony muttered to himself. He was sure she would be alright, hopefully. Maybe after he examined the samples he would be able to tell what she was, but for now she was a ticking time bomb. There was no telling when she would fully go off, and how much damage there would be in the end.


	5. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After she comes to, Ilsa is bombarded with the harsh realities of the world. There's a crazy robot on the loose, she's got unknown origins, and that little dream she had that involved Pietro may mean more than she thinks it does. Skipping a few bits of AOU and getting down to some strange magic so to speak.

Ilsa woke once more to someone taking her pulse. She opened an eye and saw Bruce. “Can I help you in some way sir?”   
“Just shush for a minute.” He spoke, looking at his watch.  
She laid there, not really happy about it. She didn't like being touched for one, and for two, she didn't like being told what to do by people she didn't even know.  
Bruce wrote something down and looked at her. “Did you ever get sick as a child?”  
“Not really, no. I just thought it was because I lived somewhere where it was winter like 98% of the year.” She sat up slowly, her head pounding.  
“Well, from what we've gathered you are one giant science experiment. From head to toe you are just scientifically rigged Ilsa. You were designed to withstand viruses, bacteria, extreme cold, heat, pretty much anything and everything you can think of. You definitely are unique in every way.”   
“That isn't making me feel any better there Bruce.” She rubbed her eyes. “Whatever I am, I hope I stop with the whole going and hurting people thing.”  
“Well, from the looks of it, your friends are the ones doing all the hurting bits. We have to stop them, and we'll probably need your help.”  
“Wanda hates me-”  
“Yes, but from what we've observed, Pietro seems to be on your side. I know it's a lot to ask, but you have to help us. That robot your father was making? Yeah that thing kinda became real and now we can't stop it.” Bruce handed her a few pills and a small bottle of water. “In case you haven't noticed, we're kinda in the middle of nowhere.”  
Ilsa looked around, noticing the cold lab space was now a small room in what looked to be a farm house. Wherever they were, she was sure that there was going to be something much worse lurking around the corner. “The robot, what do you call it?”  
“Ultron. He's a program that Tony designed. We weren't sure there would ever be a connection between the two-”  
“And now he's a raging homicidal maniac.” She downed the pills and water. “Look, I'm sure whatever you guys did can be reversed, now if you don't mind I'd like to go home.”  
“Did you just not listen to me? We need your help!” he looked exasperated.  
Yeah? And?” Ilsa stood up, wobbling a little bit. “I've already had enough going on in my head, adding your guys' mess, plus the robot equals a not so fun time.”  
Bruce walked out, throwing his hands in the air. He walked past Natasha and stopped. “She won't help.”  
“I'll try then. We seem to have a few things in common.” She walked into the room and shut the door behind her.  
“Look Bruce- Oh, you're not Bruce.” Ilsa remarked, seeing Natasha.  
“Keen observation there.” Natasha remarked, sitting on the bed. “Bruce says you're not gonna help us.”  
“Why should I?” She leaned against the wall. “You guys stole me from my home.”  
“You attacked Tony and it was a raid. We had all rights to end your life there.”  
“Shocker, big organization wants to kill everyone.” Ilsa grabbed her jacket that was folded on the pillow next to Natsha.  
Natasha noticed the faded scar on Ilsa's wrist. “They still handcuff?”  
“It's nothing, none of your business.” Ilsa snapped yanking her sleeve over the scar. Only a few people knew of it. Yeah when she was at the boarding school they used to cuff them to the bed. It was to make sure none of them ran off in the night.  
Natasha pulled up the sleeve of her sweater, the same faint mark on her wrist. “I've been there, I know what they do. Did they perform the ceremony on you as well?”  
Ilsa shook her head. “No, I was sent off to Oxford. There are a few fuzzy moments inside my head where I can't remember anything but Oxford. Something tells me there is still more than I think going on. The people are still faceless, but I know what they represent. I'd rather not think about them.”   
“You know, I've been there, and the only people who ever seemed to care about me were the ones who I found after I left there. We can be that, I can help you.”  
“No offense, but I don't need your help. I'm doing just fine without it.”  
“You've passed out about four times, so I would go against that statement.” Natasha stood up. “Look, I won't ask you again, but we really need your help. Without you, we probably have no chance of ever getting the twins to get on our side and stop Ultron. After you help and things get settled you're free to go. Promise.”  
“They said that too. Then it was back to being up at the crack of dawn and then training until I bled. I loathe ballet now, and above all else I can't even keep my thoughts straight.” Ilsa rubbed her eyes.  
“I promise, and you know what happens whenever people like us don't keep our promises right?” Natasha spoke, holding out her hand.  
Ilsa thought for a minute and shook her hand. “Fine, but I wanna have first crack at getting the twins to jump ship.”   
“Good. Suit up, we're going to South Korea. Ultron is under the impression that he's going to use one of our contacts to make him into a human/robot hybrid.”   
“Android.” Ilsa corrected her. “A robot with human skin is an android, like in Blade Runner.”   
“Either way it spells out trouble for all of us. Downstairs in 15.” Natasha left, leaving Ilsa alone with her thoughts.  
Ilsa weighed her options, either help them and save the world, or not help them and risk losing everything in the world, Pietro included. He wasn't even hers to begin with so what would there bee to lose, then again maybe he was thinking the very same thing. She sighed and went downstairs. “I'm in.” She said, zipping up her jacket and looking at all of them.

~~Down and Out~~

Ilsa was back in the Tower with Tony and Bruce. They had managed to save Ultron's android shell and they were arguing over what to do with it. She was trying to stay out of it as much as possible. Out of nowhere Steve, Pietro, and Wanda appeared and a battle between all of them ensued.  
Ilsa took off and hid in one of the small, cramped closets. People yelling wasn't something she could tolerate. It scared her, especially whenever there were fists and anger involved. Everything got quiet one more, but she remained in hiding. She didn't want to chance it, she had already heard enough between all of them. She was scared, hungry, and afraid that if she moved from the spot there would be more noise.

Meanwhile the cast of characters looked around noticing she had disappeared.  
“Where exactly did she go?” Bruce looked around.   
“This is one of the times Jarvis would be helpful, unfortunately he's currently gazing deeply into his own eyes over there.” Tony sighed. “Guess we better start looking, there's only oh gee, 50 floors to choose from.”   
“Give me an apple.” Pietro said, holding out his hand. “It's like 9 at night, she has to be hungry.”  
Tony raised an eyebrow, but handed over an apple anyways. “Have fun.”  
Pietro calmly walked into the one room he knew she would be in. It was Tony's room, and no one in their right mind would ever hide in there. He sat on the floor and took a bite of the apple. “Ilsa, I know you're in here.” He spoke softly.  
She perked up, hearing him. She was hoping it was real, and not a big elaborate thing her brain had concocted like the dinner dream. She heard the crunch of the apple once more and opened the door. “Here...” She spoke, her voice barely a whisper.   
Pietro walked over and sat next to her. “I told them I would find you.” He handed her the apple.  
Ilsa looked at it then him. “How did you know I would be in here?”  
He put his arm around her shoulders. “You hide in the smallest place possible. This closet is one of those. You ran away because of all the yelling didn't you.”  
She took a bite of apple and nodded.   
Pietro used his thumb to wipe a bit of apple juice off her cheek.   
Ilsa held out the apple and he took a bite of it. “The bad stuff came in. The stuff I wasn't supposed to remember.”  
He chewed for a minute and swallowed. “Did you dream about dinner with me? In the castle, and we were wearing a lot of white?”  
“Y-Yes...” She paled, hoping this was just a weird coincidence.  
“I had the same dream. Except I wanted it to end differently.” He looked at her, his blue eyes peering into hers. He wasn't sure what color they were. Sometimes they appeared brown, other days they were this bright shade of amber, and some days they seemed to look a bit like they were green. Whatever color, they were lovely.  
“How did you want it to go?” She breathed, eager to find out.   
“Well,” He got up and stood in the middle of the room. “You were in front of me dear.”  
Ilsa got up and stood in front of him, her cheeks starting to go warm. “And then?”  
“And then I pulled you closer, like this.” He pulled her closer by her shirt until they were face to face.  
Her eyes got bigger, waiting for the next part. “And then?”  
“And then,” He got within millimeters of her face. “I leaned closer and-” Be fore he could finish the door swung open and Steve stood there.  
“You two done playing high school games? We have a world to save.” Steve growled and slammed the door behind him.   
Ilsa cleared her throat. “He's right, we should get going.” She rushed past him before he could finish his ending. It was fantastic to know they both wanted the same ending than the one they received. A dream is a wish your heart makes right?


	6. Wishing and Hoping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilsa and Pietro are beginning to start a new chapter themselves whenever the Battle of Sokovia is looming. There is a 50/50 chance everything could go bad fast. Is it better to have loved and lost or to bring back the love that was lost? Either way, it makes for one glorious story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so sorry. I know it has been nearly a month but there was a domino effect that happened in my life. First my laptop decided to just blue screen of death which resulted in tears and having to have an ex fix her so she worked again, then vacations, dog sitting, and scary doctor appointments. I swear I am not intentionally doing this, I enjoy writing way too much to sabotage this. Again, I am so sorry and I swear I will do my best to not make it another month before I update. please enjoy this update that was any days overdue.

Ilsa looked at the newly formed Vision. He was different looking, he looked human, yet unlike a human at the same time. “Did it hurt?”  
He looked at her, almost the same way a bird would look at someone watching it. “I'm not quite sure. I felt nothing and then....” He opened his hand and looked at it. “It's different. I feel... I don't quite know how to explain it.”  
“It's like falling. Like falling from the end of the galaxy and then you jerk awake. Like a jolt.” She spoke, recalling how she felt whenever she would go through her changes. She still had that feeling inside her.   
“You're not a bad person Ilsa.” He spoke, his voice sounding just the same as the computer that was monitoring her whenever she first woke there. “You may have had to deal with quite a change in the world, but you have more good inside of you than bad.”  
Ilsa looked around at everyone. There was Tony who seemed to be keeping himself together, Steve who was in and out of time, but still keeping himself together, and the rest of them. Each of them had their own internal flaws, but were all focused on fixing what needed to be fixed.   
“I saw what you have been through, the fact that you can stand on your own two feet is a blessing dear girl.” He tipped his head towards Pietro. “I think someone else feels the same as you do.”   
She blushed and looked at the floor. “I see your point. Thank you for the discussion.” She walked over to Pietro and bumped him with her shoulder.  
“Ilsa.” He said her name, making it seem like the most beautiful word in the English language.  
“Pietro.” She responded, watching him. There was something inside of her that made her want to pull him close and never let go. He was all she had left in the way of a sort of family. She still had no clue or lead on who her mother was, Wolfgang was gone, and other than him, she had no other family besides the people who worked in the castle. Her heart sunk at the thought of how Strucker castle was now. It was all she had and now she realized she was pretty much homeless as well. Today just seemed to be the pits.   
Pietro bumped her with his elbow. “You look like a lost little girl, are you alright?”   
She nodded, a lump forming in her throat. This was all happening at a rather quick fire rate and she wasn't sure just how much more she could take.   
“Ilsa.....” Pietro rubbed her cheek with his thumb knowing there was a wall crashing down inside of her once more.   
“I have nothing left. I have no home, no family, no where to return to when all of this is over. I'm scared Pietro...” She rubbed her nose with the sleeve of her shirt.  
Pietro kissed her forehead. “You will have me, and that is all you will need.”  
She sniffled. “Please be careful. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you.”  
He got closer to her and a breath away from her lips. “Nothing can catch me.”  
Ilsa's heart raced with the proximity of him right there in front of her. Steve wasn't there to stop the at the moment, and the only fast moving object in their area was Pietro himself.   
“Pietro.” Wanda said sharply. She wasn't completely into the idea of them being together. She was part of the reason he seemed so distracted and Wanda knew Ilsa's fears. Losing him was one they both shared, losing her brother to a girl was her prime one. He was all she had since she was 10, and no one was going to stop her from keeping him safe.   
“Wanda in a minute.” Pietro held up an index finger. He knew she was trying to pull him away before he was ready. He put a hand on Ilsa's cheek. “Happy ending.” He kissed her after what seemed like a lifetime.  
Ilsa held on, his stubble rubbing against her lips, making her want to laugh. It tickled and was soft against that area. His thumb against her cheek was a little callused, as if he had spent a long time doing laborious tasks. There was a hint of something else in there as well, like a connection between them. Ilsa's eyes were closed, but behind the lids she saw colors. Bright, vivid, almost real colors. Passionate reds, delicate lavenders, broad blues, so many different colors leading her to the light at the end.   
Pietro pulled away, his cheeks a shade of scarlet. “Ilsa?”  
Ilsa finally opened her eyes, reality settling back in. “Pietro...” She breathed, her knees feeling weak.   
He held onto her. “Just breathe.”  
She did, slowly making sure everything was returning to the normal waltz internally. “Did you feel anything?”  
“Intense sparklers.” He responded, a smirk tugging at his lips.   
“Ok, ok, can we get going before there is another one of you running around?” Tony rolled his eyes and ushered them to the Quinjet.   
“Where are we going?” Ilsa inquired, buckling up.  
“Back to the beginning.” Tony responded, punching in coordinates. “Back to Sokovia. It's what Ultron wants. His big crescendo before trying to end all of humanity.”

Sokovia

Everyone rallied to get the city emptied before anyone else could get hurt. Ilsa wasn't sure what her job was, just to keep watch on the people trying to leave. There was a blue/silver blur buzzing past her, her favorite one of all. She could feel inside of her how tired Pietro was getting, and in turn Pietro could feel the worry she had inside of himself. There was a link between them, like his twin link with himself and Wanda, but on a different scale.   
Before Ilsa could do anything there seemed to be a blanket of Ultron's army everywhere she looked. Near the church, the roads, and then all of sudden there was a jerking of the city and then the ground separated from the earth. There was no way she would ever be able to feel this again.   
“ILSA! ILSA!” Pietro yelled, searching for her. He had seen her what seemed like a few seconds ago, but his seconds and minutes seemed to add up to less than what he had actually known. He felt the fear intensify and it was getting closer and closer. He turned his attention to several gunshots ringing out in the air and a sudden explosion to follow. He sped over to see half a wall missing and a completely unscathed Ilsa sitting there. “how did you-”  
“My father taught me.” She stood up and brushed some dirt off her jacket. “I'm fine, I don't get hurt.”  
“They're sending in boats to rescue the stranded people, I want you to go. You have done enough.” He looked at her.   
“Not without you.” She responded. “You have to come with me.'  
“No debating, you go now.” He gave her a more stern look thinking that would help.  
“Nice try.”  
“Ilsa please. I will be along shortly. I promise.” He kissed her. “Now go.”  
Ilsa waited until he had cleared a path for her and saw the others were starting to file onto the boats as well. She tucked herself between a small child and an elderly woman, seeing them worried made her feel worried and sick. She could still feel the feelings with Pietro and then nothing. That's when she looked up from the floor to see him standing in the distance, stumbling and then hitting the ground. She took off without a second thought, tears starting to fall down her face.   
Clint stood a few feet away, cradling a child that had been separated from his mother. “Ilsa-”  
“JUST GO!” She yelled, not really meaning to. She was overcome with a flood of emotions and there was a larger portion of anger than she had expected. Ilsa had her hands on Pietro's cheeks, sobbing profusely. “No, no, no, no, no, no, no. No Pietro no.” She sobbed, trying to breathe some sort of life back into him. She rubbed her nose against his, she kissed him thinking maybe that would jump start something. Everything she did was without a result, leaving her feeling like she had lost the last good thing she would ever have.   
A group of S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents ran over and carted him over to the boat she had abandoned minutes before. They laid him down, already knowing there was no way he could bounce back from this.  
Ilsa continued to hold onto him, crying and trying everything she could think of. She sniffled and whispered against his ear. “Please don't leave me, please. I need you, I love you, just don't leave.” She sobbed, her tears mingling with the dirt and crusting blood on his face. She closed her eyes, the colors swirling about into darker and darker shades making no light seem to want to appear. This was it, she was without Pietro and this was the most terrifying thing she had to face.   
“Ilsa...” Clint touched her shoulder. “Ilsa I'm so sorry. I didn't mean- I didn't know-”  
“He was trying to help.” She put her forehead to Pietro's. “He always wants to help.”  
“Miss could we have him now?” One of the agents asked, trying to be as delicate as possible.  
She looked at him one last time, and noticed something odd. “Pietro...?”  
One of his eyelids slowly opened. “You didn't....see that coming....” He spoke very slowly, a change of pace for him.  
“How the hell...” Clint looked bewildered.  
“MEDIC NOW!” The agent screamed, scared and needing to do his job.   
There was no way possible that Pietro could have survived being shot that many times, unless there was something else at work. Clint looked at Ilsa, and realized there were still quite a few layers of her that they needed to dig up. She was the only one who had been that close to Pietro, but he didn't think resurrection was one of her special characteristics. Ilsa Von Strucker was a living, breathing paradox. She was a manufactured human who seemed to be able to do things normal humans couldn't do. Clint had seen his fair share of weird, but this was the icing on top of the life cake of weird.


	7. Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro is on the mend and Ilsa is afraid to lose him. Tense moments and science experiments are what make up most of the cast of characters. Will the mystery of why Ilsa is the way she is ever be solved, or will there always be a door that remains closed?

Ilsa sat vigilantly at Pietro's bedside making sure she would be the first face he would see. If he ever woke up that is. He had been out since he seemed to come back to life after becoming a human target.   
“You need sleep, I'll take the next shift.” Wanda spoke from the doorway.  
“I'm fine. You go get some sleep.” Ilsa responded, brushing some of Pietro's hair from his face. She didn't want to leave him, and she certainly didn't want to sleep.   
“Ilsa, it's been almost 8 days, you need sleep before you go crazy. I promise you if he wakes up I will yell as loud as possible for you.” Wanda put a hand on her shoulder. “I mean it.”  
“Wanda-”  
“Go. Now. You know he would tell you the same.” Wanda pushed her towards the hallway. “Thank you for keeping him company and making sure he had someone here.”  
“Yeah, I can sense how grateful you are. You'd give anything to make sure I disappear away so you can have him all to yourself. You've done it since he showed any inkling of liking me. I don't get why you seem to have this crusade against me, but it's not the middle ages anymore. I love him, you're his sister. You're permanent and I can be traded in for someone else at the flick of a wrist. So, do me a favor, save the whole entire act for a Shakespearean play because it doesn't work for me.” Ilsa walked away, feeling a bit of relief. She had waited a long while to tell Wanda how she felt, and now may have not been the right time, but is was as best a time as any.   
“Oh my god, she lives.” Tony said, laughing after he said it. “Do you need anything kid?”  
“Just a shower and clean clothes.” Ilsa responded rubbing her eyes. She had been without sleep for 8 days, which by all accounts was the least amount of time she had ever not slept. Her personal record was almost a month and then she had cocoa from Millie. At this moment however, she felt very tired and it seemed like her non-sleeping was catching up to her.   
“Down the hall, to the left are the showers, and fresh clothes will be dropped off as soon as yu walk in. I have a few bots that handle it.”  
“Are you sure that's safe considering you built one that tried to kill all of us and nearly succeeded in killing my boyfriend?” She walked to the showers before he could say anything to counter what she was going to say. She stripped down and stepped into he running hot water, which stung her back, reminding her she had cuts back there. She was used to the ignoring cuts, bumps, bruises, and various other things due to the whole other life she was still trying to piece together. She was still fragmenting together what all went on, and there were some scary moments. She enjoyed the silence and the hot water, while the others pondered about the mystery science project she was.

Bruce sat in front of his microscope examining what blood samples they had of Ilsa's, noting that yet once again they had changed. He was getting tired of never having a definitive answer about her. All the data was still being re-retrieved with a bunch of hoops and hurdles to be jumped through and over.   
“What's the story?” Natasha asked, setting a mug of hot coffee in front of him.   
“It's like a damn game of telephone with these samples. Every minute there seems to be a new made up line being thrown into the air. It's driving me crazy!” He slammed his fist on the table and took a deep breath. “Sorry, just sorry. It's been a hell of a time trying to figure out what this girl is made of.”  
“Sugar, spice, and everything nice?” Natasha remarked, sipping her own coffee. She already knew what she was made of, well partially.   
Bruce scowled and returned his eyes to the slide. “And its changed yet again! Can nothing stay constant?!”  
“Easy there big fella.” Tony handed him a bag of blueberries. “Tag out. I'll start looking.”   
Bruce grabbed the berries and sulked away to his room. He wasn't going to give up, not until he figured this girl out. He wanted to understand why exactly she was created to withstand anything and everything. He knew how he happened, and he wanted to know what purpose she would serve in the world.

Ilsa got out of the shower, and grabbed the clean clothes sitting on the bench. Just standard black shirt and pants, plus underclothes. She put them on and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She may have felt overwhelmingly tired, but she looked as awake as ever. This was her life now, here in this building with these people who were now what she guessed was her family. Family, this was something she had never really had. She had her father, and that was about it. Well, she technically didn't have anyone anymore. She knew she had to bury her father, whenever they would release his body.   
“ILSA!” Wanda yelled so loud she could hear her from the other side of the building. She ran as fast as she could to Pietro's room. He woke up and she wasn't there, but she would be. She reached the room to see his piercing blue eyes looking at her.  
“Ilsa...” He breathed, seeing her stand there like a vision in black. He wanted to leap up and hold her, but all the tubes leading from his body to the various machines around him prevented that.   
She walked over to him and sat next to him. “You wake up when I decide to shower.”   
“You smell divine though.” He smiled weakly and reached for her hand.   
Wanda got up. “I'll come back later.” She started to leave.  
“Wanda?” Ilsa spoke up.   
Wanda turned and looked at her.  
“Thank you.” Ilsa gave a small nod hoping she would understand. She didn't want to make a big deal about it, especially since Pietro was freshly awake.  
Wanda returned the nod getting what she was laying down. There was a new level built between them and that was one that would hopefully prosper the most. She left the room before there were any touchy feely moments.  
Pietro held Ilsa's hand, something he had been nearly dying to do since he met her. “You look so tired.”   
“I'm fine.” She rubbed his cheek. “Getting a bit prickly there lovely.”  
“I will shave later, for now I'm enjoying your company.” He pulled her down next to him. “But I like you this close.”  
Ilsa felt her cheeks starting to heat up. He still made her blush like an infatuated girl. “I'm so happy you're awake and alive and here.”  
“You told me to stay with you.” He kissed her palm. “So I stayed.”  
“Pietro, you were shot quiet a few times, and I felt your heart stop.”  
“Only because you were holding me. I was in shock.” He chuckled.   
“Pietro this isn't funny.” She frowned at him. “You pretty much died in my arms.”  
“And yet here I am.” He rubbed her cheek. “Ilsa please, think of what we have now. I have you and you have me.”  
“Pietro-” She started to protest.  
“Hush now.” Pietro covered her mouth with his hand. “You need sleep, and don't say you do not because I know better.”   
Ilsa gave up and laid down next to him. “Tell me a story.”  
He held her close and covered her up with his blanket. “Once there was a man named... Peter. He was young and full of anger. And then one day he met an angel named-” Before he could even start the story she was asleep in his arms. He had felt the feelings she had whenever he was in her arms slowly bleeding out. All the sorrow, pain, regret, and tears had clung to him inside and outside. He felt guilt for causing her to be so worried and pleading for him to stay alive. He had experienced leaving his body, but being snapped back into it somehow. He, like Bruce and Tony were sure that she was behind it. Pietro was grateful for her hand of saving, but he was also afraid of what lay beneath the pixie cut and colorful eyes of his love.


	8. Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things seem to be settling in and everything seems to be going well, except for the fact that Ilsa can't keep her brain straight. A conflict with Pietro leaves her with the choice of staying and risking everything or leaving and hopefully finding some peace and help from the one person who is just a whisper and a story for the ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to extend a hand of thanks to everyone who has read this story, enjoys it, and keeps coming back to read more of the updates. I have a hard time thinking that my writing is liked by anyone but me and a few friends who I entrust in reading anything I write. So, to see the numbers keep jumping really gives me a little boost each time. I hope you enjoy this update and thank you once again.

Pietro woke up halfway through the night, all alone. When he had fallen asleep Ilsa was asleep on his chest, something she had been been doing almost all week long. He was still confined to the hospital wing, and she would come to him at night and sleep along side him. The last few nights had been rough, and there was one point where he woke up with her hand opening and closing like she was squeezing something in her sleep. He had also started to feel a little bit cut off from her since he had come out of his post Battle of Sokovia sleep. There was just something going on with her that he couldn't quite figure out. Pietro got up, which he wasn't supposed to do, and very slowly walked around searching for her.   
The building seemed to be empty of anyone for the night, since it was near 3 am, but there were always a slew of cameras watching over everything and everyone. The hallways looked similar to the ones in Strucker castle, except less scary. The walls were painted a dark shade of blue-gray, the floors were a dull grey, and the light were just small deepset bulbs in the ceiling. Pietro was not really fond of his surroundings and was alert even in his slower state. Normally he'd have already found her, but warp running at the moment was still not recommended. Something rustled in front of him and before he could look someone had tackled him to the ground and had a hand around his neck.   
“Who are you?!” Ilsa yelled sitting on top of him.  
“Ilsa!” He gasped.   
“NO! I'M ILSA! WHO ARE YOU!” She tightened her grip.  
“Pietro! Your Pietro!” He coughed. There was something seriously wrong with her, and this wasn't good.   
“Hey!” Tony yelled in front of her. “Back off Speedie!”   
Ilsa got up and ran at him, Tony flung some small thing at her and she hit the ground writhing in pain.   
“Ok, looks like we're back to square one with this one.” He sighed, picking her up. “Guess you should get back to bed Pietro.” Tony carried her off to the lab and called for Bruce. “Hey buddy, we got another spazz out from you know who.”  
“I'll be down shortly.” Bruce sighed.  
Tony set Ilsa on the table and immediately cuffed her down. He didn't need another face punch from her. The last one had been a wicked one and his face felt like it was broken.   
Ilsa laid there, her hand opening and closing like some child reaching for their parents attention. That was it though, she had no parents. She was an orphan like he was, and that was something that was sad in and of itself. Well, technically she still had a parent, but there were no leads as to where this woman even was, or who she even was.   
Bruce walked in half awake and not excited about this whole process. “What's going on now?”  
“She tackled Speedie and had I not intervened she probably would have injured and or killed him. She didn't even recognize him at all, like they had never met and he was some stranger and not the guy she's been macking on. There just seems to be some sort of disconnect in her head, and like she's been zapped out again.” Tony said, busting out all their usual equipment.   
“Every time we get close to figuring her out, something like this happens. I don't know what Strucker did to this one, but there is some serious cover up still in effect.” Bruce grabbed the scanner and scanned her skull. “No sign of neurological decay, growth, or damage.”   
Ilsa stirred and opened an eye. “Wh-What's going on?” She looked at them.   
“You just kind of tried to choke out your boyfriend and didn't know him, blah, blah, blah. It's fine, we'll figure this out.” Tony pulled out another scanner and looked at another part of her. “You just seem to be full of mystery.”  
“I did it again didn't I?” She sighed. “I don't understand why this keeps happening. I thought after everything that crashed down inside this was done with.” She rubbed her eyes.  
“Hey quit moving around. I'm checking your brain waves.” Tony grabbed her by the cheeks and held her still.   
Nearly four hours later they were done with their tests and finally deemed her fit to leave, under one condition. They tagged her with a bracelet monitor for tracking her and last minute take downs. In case there was another situation like this.   
“Do I really have to wear this stupid thing?” She asked, getting up.  
“Yeah, you do. You're lucky I was strolling about and caught you before you did any real damage. Now go, before I change my mind and lock you up.” Tony waved her off.  
Ilsa left the lab and walked outside, completely over the whole idea that she had just gone and lapsed into one of her assassin modes once more. The last thing she ever wanted to was that again. To make matters even worse, the one person she never wanted to hurt was the person who just so happened to be the one she nearly broke. Everything that had happened, from the twins, the nightmares, Ultron, the battle of Sokovia, the loss of Wolfgang, and now this was just getting to her. Maybe it was time for her to pack up and leave, but where would she even go? Everyone knows who she is, and the worst part was there were still things she had done coming out of the woodwork. There was no telling just how many governments would be looking into her. She sat in the grass near the turn about and looked around. There were squirrels scurrying across the lawn, the wind blowing around the grass blades that were left over from last nights mowing, and the recruits taking their first of many laps around the facility. That's when it hit her. The one person she needed to go searching for that could maybe help her out. The only problem was, she didn't know a damn thing about where to find him, and just how far she could get without the bracelet going off.   
Pietro. She had completely forgotten about how this would make him feel. This made her feel even worse than before. She would be leaving him behind and that was something she promised herself she would never do. At the same time this was something she needed to do in order to get everything inside her figured out. 

~~Few Weeks Later~~

Ilsa quietly sat in her room staring at the bracelet on her wrist. It had several red flashing lights on it, along with a lock on it that only one person had the key. The only time the thing came off was whenever she was showering, and she had been waiting. Over the course of the weeks she had been stocking up on things and hiding them in the lockers of the shower room, clothes, food, supplies, and a few other things. Tonight was the night that she was going to leave and there was no stopping her. There was only one person who would stop her, and shew as trying to make sure he would never follow.   
Tony knocked on the door and waited. “Come on, let's go Bond.”   
Ilsa opened the door and stood there. “Ok, are you gonna take forever to do this or what?” She walked to the showers and held out her arm.  
Tony unlocked the bracelet. “I'll be waiting for you out here.”  
“Do you really need to babysit me? I'm not a 5 year old.”  
“Considering your track record, yeah you need watched.”   
She walked into the showers and started all of them. This was her only chance to leave without being stopped. She grabbed the backpack she had snagged from one of the recruits the other night and stashed it away. She filled it up with the cache of clothes and things and started her great escape. First she checked to make sure the place was filling up with steam and carefully broke one of the mirrors.  
Tony rushed in, and she rushed out past him, and down the hall towards the only unwatched door. She dropped the only letter she had written and dashed out the door. She had forgotten the alarms that were triggered once she ran out, causing she to pick up the pace. This was it, her only sh ot at finding the Winter Soldier. If she had guessed right there was a paper trail that would lead her to him, thanks to her father who had his nefarious ties with HYDRA. She knew that there would be a giant chase to track her down before anything happened, so the game was on. Ilsa had only a few moments before they would lock down the base and she needed them to leap past the fence and clear the last few guard watches along the perimeter. She had this all timed and mapped out a few days beforehand, and knew that they would be changing shifts. As soon as she saw them start their change she booked it for the exit and made it through, she ran all the way to the end of the driveway and turned left making her way to the rendezvous point between her and one of her father's associates. She was set on staying with S.H.I.E.L.D., but at the moment no one needed to know what she was all about. She had one mission, and that was to find the man behind the stories. She vaguely remembered the mission she had had with him in some remote village in South America, but there was something else that was still blocked off in her head. It contained him, but she just didn't know what that meant.   
“Tag, you're it Solider.” She whispered to herself as she got into the car that was waiting for her. It was going to be a long mission, and her last comforting thought was that Pietro would be safer without the threat of her around.


	9. Conquest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilsa and the Winter Soldier meet, but is it gunfire or past attraction that sparks?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, i know I really am terrible at this. Sorry, University started up once more so I'm trying to manage. Enjoy the update. :)

Ilsa got off the small private jet that had landed in Buenos Aires, her father's former associate behind her. She looked around taking in the lush and vibrant scenery. She had seen it before, but like everything else in her head, it was all a hazy, messy, and sketchy recollection.   
"Ilsa, you have a meeting with the one who handles everything here. Your father didn’t say you were interested in this type of business.” Hugo Göeretz spoke, watching her every move.   
“My father is dead, how can he say such a thing?” She motioned to the body guard standing at the bottom of the steps.   
The body guard held out his hand for Ilsa to grab as balance. “Miss Ilsa.” He spoke, his voice a deep sonorous tone. He was Demitri Karloff, one of the best at what he was supposed to do. Keep an eye on her at any and all costs.   
“Where is the target?” She asked, getting onto the small motorcycle that had been provided for her by Göeretz.  
“Last we hear his was in abandoned hotel in city. Be very careful.” Demitri looked at her, knowing she knew that he would be following closely.  
“Easy there big boy, if I need you, I will call for you. Understood?” She slid on her sunglasses and kick started the motorcycle. “Auf wiedersehen.” She sped off into the city and started her quest to find the Soldier.

Forty five minutes later Ilsa had stopped in front of the only known abandoned hotel in the city. It was dilapidated, decrepit, and looked as if had been transplanted from Chernobyl. She turned off the bike and got off, looking around cautiously.   
“Well, well, well.” She sighed, walking towards the wall of the place. She could take the front door, but she knew there were at least no less than three traps set in case of someone trying to come inside. Ilsa carefully scaled the wall, and made it to the 6th floor window that had been broken and looked like it had been for a while. She slid inside of the building where she was met by her old teammate holding a gun to her chest.  
“Ilsa…” He breathed, immediately lowering his gun. He looked like he had seen a ghost; then again, she felt the exact same staring at him.  
“Hello old friend.” She brushed his hair from his cheek, watching as he seemed to take in her touch. There was something that had happened between them the last time they had met, she just couldn’t figure out what exactly it was.   
“You disappeared on me…” He spoke, standing up straight. He looked like he had lacked sleep, a bath, and any sort of care.  
That’s when she noticed his arm; the metal arm that looked as if it had been mangled by something. “What happened?” She pointed, knowing he had forgotten to hide it from her.  
“Car.” He responded watching her facial expressions. “I can’t fix it. No one can.”  
Ilsa dug around in the backpack she had stolen from S.H.I.E.L.D. and pulled out one of Tony’s repair kits. “Sit down Soldier.”  
“Bucky…” He quietly said, sitting down on the cold cement. “The star chest man said that was my name. I have no other name to cling to.” He held out his arm and rubbed his eyes.  
Ilsa sat on her knees in front of him and pressed her forehead to his. That’s when it hit her, he wasn’t just her mission partner; he was someone with whom she had connected to. Her head went hot as everything starting tumbling out from the veil once more.   
“Ilsa!” He grabbed her before she hit the floor behind her. “Ilsa?”  
She took a few deep breaths, and slowly opened her eyes. “You..”  
He nodded, knowing what she had meant. “Yes Ilsa, me.”   
She grabbed onto him, feeling a bit dizzy. “You and I…”  
“Hush now, sleep.” He touched her cheek, a small smile tugging at his lips.   
Ilsa closed her eyes and drifted into sleep knowing this was just the tip of the iceberg. The collision was on the horizon.


End file.
